We Had to Run Away
by ffdotnetdreams
Summary: Chizu and Ryu are swept away into a strange and dangerous adventure when one of their classmates make a fatal mistake to the earth.ChizuxRyu, SawakoxKazehaya, PinxAyanexKento, Kurumix?
1. Chapter 1

The sun declared itself with vibrancy. Chizu stood on her door step, inhaling the morning air. Lifting one foot after the other, she carried herself to the street of a familiar home.

Her secondary family members resided inside. She wasn't related to them, but she loved them all the same. Before going to the door, Ryu stepped out and immediately looked at Chizu.

"Ryu! Let's get some breakfast at McDonalds!" Chizu threw her arm around his neck, playfully.

"Sure. But you know it's unhealthy for you." Ryu spoke.

Chizu wrapped her arm around Ryu's arm and tugged him in the direction of their desired location. Upon arriving, Chizu and Ryu paused at the sight of police cars and an ambulance in the parking lot.

"What's going on?" Ryu mumbled. Chizu was just as clueless and just as curious, if not more so. The two friends advanced towards the doorway of McDonald's, only to be blocked off by a large crowd of people.

"Chizu!" Chizu heard Ryu calling her name and jerked her head to find him. She was surprised to find him standing beside a car that held their friends in it. Kento was in the driver's seat.

"What are you guys doing?" Chizu moved away from the crowd of people. Looking inside the window, she realized her friends Sawako and Ayane looked very frazzled.

"You guys, hurry up and get in!" Kazehaya shouted from the passenger's seat. Ryu opened one of the backseat doors and tugged Chizu inside with him. Chizu didn't hold back her confusion.

"Why do you guys have a car? Why are you here? Where are we going?" Letting her questions topple out, one after the other, Chizu suddenly realized that she was mildly afraid. Kento looked back at her from the driver's seat.

"Yoshida-san, I'm sorry, we just don't have time to answer your questions. We have to get the heck out of here." Kento cried out. The car zipped out of the parking lot and into the great unknown.

Chizu looked beside her and discovered that Sawako was crying.

"Sawako, what happened?" Chizu panicked, almost crying herself. Sawako bowed her head and began to sob.

"Chizu, you're just going to have to trust us." Ayane spoke up, while she sat on the other side of Sawako. Squirming for some space, Chizu leaned restlessly against Ryu's shoulder. Her eyes met his, and it was impossible to tell what he was thinking. It was something related to discomfort. Chizu suddenly felt the need to be brave, and she wrapped a comforting arm around Sawako's shoulders.

"Whatever happened, I'm sure you guys don't have to panic like this." Ryu finally added his opinion.

"Don't you guys get it?" Kazehaya looked back at them. "We're in trouble. We will never go home again!"

Suddenly the road beneath their car started to crack. Kento quickly jerked the car away from growing hole in the ground, causing the car to swerve into other vehicles nearby. The crash caused their automobile to flip over eight times. After landing on its side, the car stopped moving.

Moments later, Chizu pried her eyes open. She had shared the seatbelt with Ryu. Looking to her right she found him unconscious against her. Worry flooded through her body as she barely looked at the others.

"Is everyone alright?" She heard Kazehaya call out. His voice was followed by the sound of a window breaking. Kazehaya vanished from the front seat. Chizuru's eyes watered and she wondered what to do.

Suddenly large hands grabbed Ryu and pulled him out of the car. Chizu lunged a tire hand after him as he disappeared out of sight. The hands reappeared and took hold of Chizu's arms and lifted her out of the car. Next thing she knew, she was carried into the back of a large vehicle of sorts, and placed on a bed. She saw Ryu on the bed beside hers. Feelings of anxiety shook her inside, and everything she saw faded away.

To be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: sorry for the long wait. It's hard to quickly right a complicated chapter and have it make sense._

Chizu glanced about the room she sat in. Her location was unknown. The time was unkown. Drizzling rain danced down the window panes on the wall across from her bed. Lifting herself off of the bed, Chizu wandered into the direction that her instincts told her to. Within ten minutes she found two doors. After opening the doors, she discovered that she was in a very large vehicle. It wasn't moving, so she stepped out. She was encircled by a pair of arms the moment her feet touched the ground.

Ayane hugged Chizu. Chizu didn't understand where she was, or what had happened.

"I'm glad to know you're alright!" Ayane exclaimed. Chizu looked down at her friend, finding herself to be entirely speechless. "It's been a whole week since you passed out."

"What happened?" Chizu asked. Ayane's eyes filled with concern. She placed a friendly hand on Chizu's arm.

"We were in a car accident." Ayane said. Chizu slowly relived the situation from before. The morning she had hoped to spend with Ryu had quickly spiraled into a nightmare.

"What happened to everyone?" Chizu could never express how scared she was, despite the tears that she started to lose. Ayane visibly hesitated.

"They're fine." She slowly stated. Chizu didn't believe her.

"Where are they? Is anyone hurt?" Chizu grabbed her best friend by the shoulders, demanding answers.

"Chizu! They're fine!" Worry was still written on her face. Chizu noted the tear streaks that were on her friends face. She had been crying it seemed. Ayane made a motion with her hand. "I'll take you to them."

As Chizu followed Ayane, she took notice of her surroundings for the first time. There was nothing but dirt. There was no grass, water, or hills, or roads. It was just dirt. After walking for a few minutes, they approached their friends, who sat in a circle.

"Chizu!" A few of them cried out; Chizu was too overwhelmed to tell who said it. Everyone was there, just like Ayane had said. Sawako, Ayane, Kazehaya, Kento, and Ryu were all alright. They all appeared a little drained of energy, and emotionally unstable, but they were alive. Chizu's heart sprung inside her at the sight of Ryu. She was overwhelmed with the knowledge that he was alright. After receiving several hugs, and warm-welcomes, Chizu sat in the circle beside Kento and Sawako.

"Please, tell me why we were in that car at all!" Chizu pleaded, still emotionally evoked by the situation.

"We were running." Sawako barely whispered. Before Chizu could shoot out more questions, Kazehaya cut in.

"Yoshida-san, it's hard for us to talk about it. There was an accident, before we showed up at McDonalds." Kazehaya explained. He continued to tell her what he felt was important. "Kuronuma and I, went on a date that morning. We were took the bus, but it was the wrong bus. It's hard for me to tell you all this. I don't even know how we got on the stupid thing. The bus took us to some building. Everyone inside was being held hostage. The people managing the bus tried to get us inside, they even pulled out knives."

Kazehaya trailed off momentarily. Sawako gently laid her hand on his shoulder. He spoke up again.

"To this day, I have no idea who those people were, but the moment they touched Kuronuma, I couldn't take it. It's like I lost all of my composure. Well… after I, um, defeated them, we took the bus. I didn't know where to go, so I went to the high school, where we ran into Kento and Yano."

"Defeated them?" Ryu glanced away, his eyebrows bent downwards. Kazehaya's head bent, his hair concealing his face. Sawako put her arm around his shoulders and broke into more sobs.

"What the heck?" Chizu cried out. "You have no idea why any of this happened?"

"Not a bit." Kento confirmed. "All we know, is that more of them showed up at the high school to get all of us. The car we took was actually Pin's."

"W-what?" Ryu barely demanded. He stood from his seat.

"He's gone." Kento hoarsely confessed. "They took him, and it's safe to say we won't see him again."

"What happened?" Ryu lost his temper. It was one of the only times Chizu had ever seen Ryu raise his voice. He had Kento's collar clenched in his fist.

"It was his choice. He helped us." Kazehaya stood. "We're to blame. It's our fault; it's my fault. If I had not resisted those creeps, maybe we would still be at home, and maybe Pin would still be here."

Ryu turned away, walking out of the circle. Chizu could hardly take the weight in her heart. She couldn't even fathom what the others might be feeling.


	3. Chapter 3

The group of unfortunate teenagers couldn't last in the pouring rain much longer. It had been raining endlessly for days since Chizu first woke up, and now the land was mildly flooded. Taking shelter inside the large vehicle, everyone agreed they wouldn't generously share what rations of food they could find. Fortunately the car was roughly the size of a small house, which provided enough space for comfort.

Presently, Chizu sat on a bench inside of the vehicle. Sawako and Kazehaya were inseparable recently. Chizu looked at the pair, who currently sat on the floor across from her, leaning against the wall of the car. They were both sleeping.

"I sure hope they come around soon." Kento's voice broke through Chizu's focus. He dropped onto the bench beside her; every movement he made looked as though he no longer possessed any shred of motivation in his body.

"What do you mean?" Chizu looked away, not really wanting to talk the guy she had known to be an obnoxious flirt.

"Well, Yoshida san, clearly those two are under some deep emotional havoc." It almost sounded as though he was about to laugh.

"Do you think that's funny?" Chizu spat.

"How could I? Did you even stop to wonder how we got this car? It's just ironic, I don't even know who's taking it worse, Kazehaya san or Sadako chan."

"What do you mean?" She asked for a second time.

"Don't you get it?" Kento's voice grew sharp. "Kazehaya stole it!"

Chizu was horrified. What all had Kazehaya done to save them? Chizu really didn't want to hear anymore.

"You know how many people he had to take down to grab this?" Kento's voice shook.

"Where's Ryu?" Chizu demanded.

"Last I saw him, he was in the kitchen."

She bolted out as quickly as possible. It was selfish, she knew, but she had to find comfort somewhere and Ryu was usually the most reliable source. Sure enough, Chizu found him in the kitchen. His back was turned towards her and his face was cast downwards. He didn't look up when Chizu entered.

"Ryu…" Was all that escaped from Chizu's mouth.

"Chizu, come here." He lightly gestured with a wave of his hand. As she stepped closer, Chizu's hand was taken into Ryu's. He turned towards her, looking the girl in the eye.

"I am sorry I got you in that car." He spoke clearly. Clay mountains of unwanted feelings hit Chizu. She could no longer hold her tears back. Taking his face between her hands, Chizu desperately looked at him for what to say. Surprise swept through his eyes.

"Ryu stop it!" cried Chizu. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. He immediately drew her closer with his own arms, while he rested his face in her hair. "I don't want to hear you apologize for this nightmare again. Just tell me you're alright!"

"Yes." He replied, tightening his arms around her. "I'm fine."


	4. Chapter 4

Chizu woke up the next morning to the sound of sirens. Sitting up Chizu realized that neither Ayane nor Sawako were in there. They had been sharing that room. The sirens persisted, and Chizu dreaded the idea that she and her friends might have to pull through another day flooded with anxiety. Leaving her room, she headed towards the exit of the bus. Outside, she came across the whole group and a police man. His car was parked, but its siren continued.

Before Chizu could prod one of her friends for answers to this situation, the police man spoke.

"Mister Kazehaya, I need to hear a full summary from you about what happened." He sounded irritated. Kazehaya looked away from the man. "Trust me. I can help all of you get back home."

"Kazehaya, please tell him." Kento begged. Chizu quickly gathered in her head what was going on. Her mind reproduced the memory of slumped over Kento inquiring after the possibility that Kazehaya had stolen the monstrous vehicle.

"Don't tell him!" Chizu cried out. If what Kento had said was true, then Kazehaya would certainly be arrested.

The police man sternly widened his eyes, expectantly. He was wearing round shades that drooped down his nose every time he moved his head.

"Yoshida-san, don't worry." Kazehaya looked at the tall girl; his eyes were visibly exhausted and nervous. Kazehaya then explained to the police man how it started. Chizu inwardly cringed when he reached to the parts that sounded legally unstable. "And then, my girlfriend and I managed to sneak passed those guys and take the vehicle."

Everyone looked at each other, as they all worried about the lie Kazehaya had just told.

_Didn't he say he had to fight them?_ Chizu inwardly asked. For some reason, everybody had been perfectly quiet up to that point.

"What else?" Asked the man. Kazehaya went on to explain how they went to the high school and what had happened to Pin. The police man did not flinch during any part of Kazehaya's story. This made Chizu uneasy. Deep down inside, her gut told her that this man was not trustworthy. After Kazehaya finished explaining what had happened with a few alterations to the story, the police man spoke up again.

"I must say, it is commendable the way you all worked together." Spoke the police man. "However, I am required to take you back to your home town. Once there, all of you will have to be individually inquired. It is mostly find the answers behind this unexpected group, who previously owned the vehicle you've been using."

"Is that all it's for?" Kazehaya pushed.

"Yes. I promise." The police man nodded. "I'll give you guys one hour to get prepared to leave."

With the close of this conversation, the friends all ventured to the place they had circled around before. Chizu suspected that they all equally desired to discuss this turn of events.

"You did a good job." Kento mildly pat Kazehaya on the shoulder. Kazehaya sighed resentfully, looking back at the police man, who was now inspecting the giant vehicle.

"You guys, I'm very sorry for just telling him everything without your consent." Kazehaya bowed his head. "I figured if we explained what happened, we might have more time to decide what to do."

"Don't be sorry." Ryu said. Kazehaya smiled a little, clearly relieved.

"So, I guess we're just going to go with that guy?" Ayane asked.

The group poured out various opinions on the matter. Chizu audibly expressed her distrust in that guy, while Kento urged the group that it would be good to go home. Sawako, Ayane, and Kazehaya were on the fence about it. Ryu was silent. Before they knew it, an hour had passed and the police man came around to collect them.

"None of you have anything to take with you?" The police man confirmed. Everyone nodded and agreed. The only things Chizu had brought were the clothes she still wore, and her cell phone. "My coworker arrived ten minutes ago. So let's go ahead and get going."

Sure enough, and another officer had arrived. This one was a woman. She was broader than the man and wore dull lipstick. Kazehaya, Sawako, and Kento went to one car, which left Chizu, Ryu, and Ayane together. After cramming into the back of the woman's car, they set off to go home.

In the car Chizu looked at her closest friends. Ayane appeared anxious as she looked out the window. Ryu seemed very serious. He turned to Chizu, allowing his hand to grasp hers. They didn't speak to each other, but Chizu's worry disappeared for the moment. She scooted closer to him. These days, it wasn't enough to see him. She couldn't explain why, but she always had to be closer and closer to him, just to know he was alright.

Ryu eventually fell asleep and Chizu found herself drifting in the same direction. She tried not to let herself fall asleep; she still did not trust these unfamiliar police officers. Several hours passed; day turned into night, and the cars pulled into the parking lot of a motel.

"You ladies can stay with Officer Janice." The police man said. "Guys, you'll come with me."

Chizu's stomach ached at the sight of Ryu and the other guys disappearing into one of the motel rooms. Chizu and Ayane and Sawako grew close together as they followed the woman into another room.

"You ladies may have the beds." Said Officer Janice. "I'll sleep on the floor."

Chizu escaped into the bathroom, and Ayane followed. Chizu looked at her friend in the mirror.

"Chizu what the heck are we doing?" Ayane slammed her fists on the sink.

"That's what I want to know!" Chizu barked in agreement.

"I just have a bad feeling about this." Ayane looked Chizu in the eyes.

"Me too!" Chizu almost laughed, relieved that someone else was sharing this concern.

"Kento spoke to you didn't he?" Ayane placed a hand on Chizu's arm. This question caught Chizu off guard.

"You mean about Kazehaya and that vehicle? Yeah." Chizu nodded. Ayane shook her head.

"That's not what I'm most concerned about. Kazehaya must have killed those men who kidnapped him and Sawako."

Chizu's eyes widened with horror. She had never expected to ever such words spoken about her kind classmate, Kazehaya.

"No!" Chizu exclaimed. Ayane remained silent, staring at Chizu. Anger flared inside of Chizu. "That's not possible, Ayane. How could Kazehaya kill anyone?"

"Look Chizu, when we met Kazehaya and Sawako at the high school, Kazehaya had a gun." Ayane explained. Chizu shook her head, terrified. "I don't think anyone else saw it, but I did. He had tucked in his pants, under his shirt. I don't really know how, but I managed to see it."

Chizu tried to speak, but all she could manage was to groan in mortification. She did not want to imagine Kazehaya taking someone's life, especially if Sawako also had to witness it. It was too horrific.

"What is he going to do?" Chizu demanded. Ayane bit her lip, visibly as clueless as Chizu.

"I don't know." She confirmed Chizu's observation. While the two stood in this tense silence, a loud crash came from the other room. Immediately Chizu thought of Sawako being alone with the officer. She darted out of the bathroom.


End file.
